The Princess is Not Me
by Opie-nyannn
Summary: Sekian lama terpisah dari orangtua dan saudara kembarnya, kini Naruto diberi kesempatan untuk berkumpul bersama mereka. Namun tentu, ada niat tersembunyi dibalik pertemuan mereka kembali. Warning: AU, shonen-ai, cross-dress, OC, OOC, dont like dont read!


Piip... piip... piip... suara ECG menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruang rawat. Sesosok gadis remaja kurus kering tergeletak tak berdaya di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang terurai tak beraturan. Mata tertutup seolah enggan terbuka lagi, kulit putih pucat, tubuh tak terawat. Akibat mengidap suatu penyakit berat gadis ini harus rela kehilangan kilaunya sebagai seorang bintang jagad hiburan.

Di sekeliling ranjang si gadis, berdiri beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam. Sepasang suami-istri dan tiga orang pria berjas ala eksekutif. Mereka berdiri dalam diam, kecuali seorang wanita cantik berwajah mirip si gadis. Nyonya Namikaze. Beliau terus menangis tersedu dalam dekapan Tuan Namikaze. Merasa terluka melihat putrinya tercinta terbaring menderita. Sendirian di dalam kamar serba putih berbau obat. Hanya seperangkat alat medis yang menemaninya sekaligus menopang detak jantungnya.

"Tampaknya keadaan Nona Narita belum kunjung membaik," ujar salah seorang pria berpakaian hitam dengan rambut perak dan mengenakan masker hitam –Kakashi. Tuan Namikaze menggenggam erat tangan istrinya berusaha menahan air mata. Memang selama seminggu terakhir keadaan Narita tidak menunjukkan kemajuan apapun. Hal ini benar-benar membuat mereka hampir putus asa. "Ya..., sepertinya konser Narita minggu depan harus segera dibatalkan," cetus Tuan Namikaze mantap.

"P-padahal orang-orang sangat menantikan Nona!", Iruka, asisten pribadi Narita ikut angkat bicara. Langsung saja ia mendapat tatapan-tatapan tajam dari seisi penghuni ruangan yang lain. Iruka pun menunduk. Entah sejak kapan lantai ruang rawat menjadi pemandangan menarik baginya. "Nona pasti akan sedih melihat penggemarnya kecewa.", lirih Iruka lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Tidak memedulikan tatapan-tatapan yang semakin kuat dari yang lain.

"Iruka benar.", kata Nyonya Namikaze tiba-tiba. Kini giliran ia yang menjadi pusat perhatian. "Dulu ketika Narita masih sehat ia pernah berkata, aku tak ingin mengecewakan penggemarku. Jika mereka benar-benar ingin mendengarkan suaraku maka aku ingin membahagiakan mereka dengan itu."

"Lalu bagaimana bisa Nona menyanyi dengan keadaan seperti ini?", tanya Gai bingung. Ia terus memandangi wajah pucat Narita. Menyesakkan sekali melihat Narita yang dulu periang dan penuh semangat terbaring lemah tanpa kegembiraan. Nyonya Namikaze menghembuskan nafas berat sementara Tuan Namikaze terus menggenggam tangan istrinya itu. "Naruto," ucap Nyonya Kushina sambil memejamkan mata. Semua berjengit mendengar nama itu keluar dari bibir si wanita. Tak terkecuali Tuan Namikaze. Ia tidak habis pikir istrinya akan melontarkan nama itu setelah sekian tahun nama itu seolah terlupakan.

"Kau gila, Kushina."

**~The Princess is Not Me~**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, cross-dress, shonen-ai, OC, OOC**

**Pairing: SasuNaru (main), SasuOC (side), NaruHina (dikit)**

"Uwaaaah~ capeknya~", keluh seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik penuh kucuran keringat. Anak ini adalah , hari ini matahari memang bersinar terlalu cerah. Sejuk pegunungan tak lagi terasa setelah lelah memetik tomat di kebun nenek tercinta.

Langit biru terang dihiasi arak-arakan awan. Rumput-rumput bergoyang diterpa angin semilir. Naruto duduk bersandar pada pohon willow tua di dekat peternakan, mengagumi untuk kesekian kalinya pemandangan indah itu. Dan tak jauh dari sana, tampak Sai sedang berjalan menanjaki bukit kecil menuju tempat Naruto bersantai. Setelah agak dekat ia pun berkata, "Hey, Naruto! Nenekmu mencarimu tuh!" Sedangkan Naruto mendesah pasrah seakan sudah siap menerima tugas tambahan. Ia mendengus ke arah Sai disambut kikikkan darinya. Sai memang senang tersenyum dan tertawa. Itulah yang Naruto suka dari Sai. Walau kadang itu bisa saja setengah hati atau bahkan tak setulus hati. Saat itulah yang paling menyebalkan.

"Aduh si nenek itu mau apa lagi sih? Tidak tahu apa aku masih capek! Sial...", umpat Naruto kesal. Sai malah tertawa melihat wajah marah Naruto. Bukan menyeramkan tapi imut. Otomatis saja ia mendapat lemparan tomat dari Naruto meski pada akhirnya malah berhasil ia tangkap dengan tangan. "Eits, eits, eits, kau mau dihukum nenekmu gara-gara menyia-nyiakan tomat enak ini?", goda Sai sembari menggigit tomat ranum di tangannya. Naruto tambah bersungut-sungut melihat Sai malah memakan tomat lemparannya.

"Grrrh... Awas kau Sai! Hyaaa!" Alhasil mereka pun berlari-larian mengelilingi kebun Nenek Tsunade. Melewati bukit-bukit pendek dan hamparan ladang gandum serta semak tebu. Sampai tibalah mereka di depan rumah tempat beliau dan Naruto tinggal.

Rumah sederhana bercat kuning gading dihiasi bunga-bunga lili, krisan dan tulip di sekelilingnya. Dari luar rumah ini kelihatan paling asri dari rumah-rumah lain di kampung itu. Ditambah cerobong asap besar yang mengepulkan asap, rumah Nenek mengingatkan mereka pada suasana tempo dulu. Naruto sangat mencintai rumah ini. Sebab disinilah ia tumbuh besar. Bersama nenek, hewan-hewan ternak juga pohon-pohon buah dan sayur. Nenek Tsunade sudah ia anggap sebagai ibunya sendiri. Mengingat kedua orangtua Naruto menitipkan ia disini sejak bayi. Sementara mereka merantau ke kota. Membawa kakak kembarnya ikut serta. Dan ia tak pernah melihat mereka lagi setelah 15 tahun berlalu.

Naruto dan Sai segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Namun suasana di dalam benar-benar sepi. Seperti ada atmosfer berbeda menyelubungi rumah ini. Luar biasa aneh, tanpa sadar jantung Naruto berdegup kencang. Ia memiliki firasat aneh. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa ketakutan berada di dalam rumah sendiri. "Eh, Sai! Tadi waktu nenek menyuruhmu, nenek sedang berada dimana?", tanya Naruto.

"Dari kamarnya di lantai dua. Nenek memanggilku dari jendela saat aku habis melepas kambing untuk merumput.", terang Sai rinci. Naruto mengangguk paham kemudian berjalan menuju tangga. "Ayo, Sai!", ajak Naruto seraya menggamit tangan Sai. Mereka menaiki satu per satu anak tangga dalam keheningan. Naruto entah mengapa merasa siap menerima semua jawaban dari firasat anehnya.

"Nenek?", panggil Naruto setelah tiba di lantai dua. Tak ada sahutan. Sai dan Naruto saling berpandangan bingung. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk langsung pergi ke kamar nenek. Tok...tok...tok... Naruto mengetuk pintu kamar nenek pelan. "Ya, masuk!", suara tegas Nenek Tsunade sampai ke telinga mereka. Akan tetapi suara nenek kali ini terdengar sedikit berbeda. Ada nada sedih dan kecewa mengalir dari sana. Sesuatu telah -atau akan- terjadi.

Perlahan Naruto memutar gagang pintu kamar nenek. Begitu pintu terbuka, terlihat sosok seorang wanita tua berusia sekitar akhir 50 tahunan. Meski begitu ia tampak awet muda. Masih kelihatan seperti baru memasuki awal usia 40 tahun. Beliau berdiri menghadap jendela yang terbuka lebar. Nenek Tsunade tidak tampak seperti biasanya. Aura sendu meliputi beliau. Mungkin benar ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Aneh, semua serba tak biasa hari ini.

"Nenek?", tegur Naruto.

"Besok orangtuamu akan datang." Dua pasang mata membulat tak percaya. Terlebih Naruto. Setelah sekian tahun ia tidak berjumpa dengan kedua orangtuanya, kini ketika kesempatan itu akan datang ia justru bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. Senang, marah, atau terharu? Atau bagaimana?

"Kau pasti senang 'kan Naruto? Besok kau bisa melihat mereka langsung!", jelas Nenek Tsunade dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Di sisi lain, Naruto hanya dapat memaksakan senyuman. Sebab ia juga masih bingung sekaligus syok mendengar berita nenek. Mulut Naruto terbuka inging mengatakan sesuatu, namun urung karena keburu dipotong oleh nenek.

"Mereka akan membawamu ke kota. Bersiaplah Naruto." Naruto menganggap kata-kata nenek tadi sebagai tanda untuk berkemas. Ia pun menghambur ke dalam pelukan sang nenek. Ia senang sekaligus sedih. Sebenarnya ia belum rela meninggalkan kehangatan tubuh renta ini. Untuk pergi ke tempat nun jauh disana, tempat asing yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Seorang pemuda berwajah pucat berdiri di ambang pintu. Mencengkerang daun pintu sambil ikut tersenyum sekilas. Merasakan bagaimana matanya panas menahan air mata. Gigi Sai bergemeletuk di dalam rongga mulutnya. Sebentar lagi Naruto akan pergi. Entah kapan akan kembali lagi. Sampai saat itu tiba dia tidak mampu membayangkan bagaimana perasaannya nanti.

**TBC**

**Ya ampun~ 2 fic aja ampe berbulan-bulan gak di apdet. Ini malah tambah kerjaan baru (hoho, saya nulis ini setaun yang lalu sih). Tenang! UN sekitar 2 bulan lagi... Misal UN dah rampung saya apdet mua deh! (mo ngancem? Boleh -asah pisau sunat-). Yang penting doa'in aja saia lulus, misal nggak ya saia mo mengundurkan diri aja dari sini *nangis bombay* **

**Nah, mind to ripiyu?**

**Reviews are 3**


End file.
